Someone special
by extremist
Summary: In this story Ciel's parents were not dead. Ciel was never taken, and he never made the deal with Sebastian. He is normal and a happy child but when angels and demons come after this child his life is changed. Especially by the demon name Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, every one. My first Black butler story please enjoy. There might be some, sorry! I mean a lot of mistakes and might contain spoilers. **

**In this story all what happened with Ciel's parents never happened so he is a happy child. Yeah! New side of Ciel just awesome. Right?**

**Enjoy!**

"Ciel, if you don't come down in second then bad things will happen."

"Sorry mom! Just coming." I replied.

I was again late for breakfast and mom always says that I should hurry up but its winter I don't like to get out of bed. But now surely I will hear some really big lecture.

I rushed down stairs making some really loud noises. Running through the hall and then reaching the table.

Mom and dad were both eating silently as usual. Our maid Teresa was standing beside them.

"Why are you always so late?" My mom asked me I just grinned back.

Dad was looking unusually nervous. I knew something was up. He tried to smile at me. I raised my eyebrows at him. He quickly looked down and then began eating.

"Ciel, I want to talk about something." Mom said and then looked at my dad. He coughed and then smiling sheeply looked at me.

Oh! Something is bad going to happen. Great!

"Ciel... you see that today is..." My dad said like he had a bone in his throat. "You see today is you're... you know anniversary of you're... Ahem ahem your engagement with Lizzy."

I almost spit my tea out.

"And she is coming tonight."

"Noooooooooooooooo, Why why me?" I helplessly screamed. If she comes then she will make me wear pretty dress and would dance with me no no no this is not happening.

"Why are you over reacting? She is on her way along with your dear Aunt Ann." My mom put in.

I without saying anything hit my head on table.

Teresa was trying hard to not laugh, my father was laughing and I was giving them both a evil glare.

And at that very unlucky moment the voice of the carriage came. I wanted to scream but then it would look stupid. My mom got up and so did my father.

He placed his arm on mine and told me to be good. My mom also was smiling telling me to be on my best behavior. And in few seconds came my aunt. She was wearing a red gown. Her red hairs were in a ponytail. I never understood why she always wears red color.

No, Elizabeth in sight. Was it a good sign? Maybe I overreact when I talk about her but I don't hate her, I love her. She is kind and loving.

"Sister, it has been really long." My mother smiled.

"Yes, my dear how are you?" Aunt Ann asked.

"Where is Lizzy?" I asked looking around.

"Oh my dear Ciel, she is not well. She has been crying because she wanted to come too but she was too sick."

My face fell. I didn't wanted to look so upset. I went straight to my room.

I was sad. That Lizzy was sick. I hope she get well soon. I tried to read a book but my attention was not on it.

An hour later mom came in my room with huge smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Dear get in the cart we are going to meet lizzy."

"No way." I laughed and ran downstairs.

I almost gave Elizabeth heart attack. When she saw me she cried happily.

"Ciel, it's you." She was smiling like crazy.

"Yeah! I heard you were sick so you know I came..."

Before I could continue she hugged me. My mom and dad laughed because surely my face would have been red as a tomato.

I know it was not a real chapter; there will be action in next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter yay! Right? right?**

**Enjoy review and do whatever u want. I have no idea what the hell I am writing.**

Today, I woke early. Today dad and I were suppose to go on a party. He rarely took me on some. Because according to him I am a weak. Surely, I have asthma, allergy from cats and a weak physical body but still I was not this weak that I could not attend a party. Well this one I could not leave it was supposed to be from my aunt Ann. She personally invited me.

I went down to find my dad going through some paperwork. I have seen him plenty of time thinking about cases he solves. I don't know why but Phantamhive are called the queen's watch dog. Father solve her majesty cases. She gives her cases to solve. Mum says that I will someday will do the same. I try to help my father in his cases but he says I am too young.

I sighed and asked him in really polite manner.

"Father?"

"Yes, Ciel you need something."

"No father, I was wondering when we will leave for the party?"

"Soon, after I finish my work."

And with that he again began to work.

I went back into my room.

My room was blue with black lines on them. It seemed that they were scratches. My cupboard was black. I loved my room but father said I should change it. My mother says there should be flowers here. Seriously? Would they suit in my room?

I sat on my window sill. It was my favorite place in whole house. I looked outside. It was a sunny day. Outside my mother was planting some plants. She love's gardening.

I noticed something around the trees it was a man in a black suit. His hair was black and eyes were red as a ruby. Even from a long distance I could see he was looking at me. A chill went down my spine. I closed my curtains uncertainly.

We arrived at the party half hour later. I argued with father why were we going late. He told me we were important people so we had to go late or it would have been looked improper. I know that much I don't know why they act like I am a child. Which I am not. Mother was wearing a purple dress which was looking very beautiful. My father was also looking handsome.

Mum once told me that my father is the best looking man in the world.

Lizzy was supposed to come in the party but she was going to England. Was I happy? Of course I was. I will not have to wear her crazy hats.

Aunt Ann greeted her with her husband. I was told by my mom that I have to be very polite with everyone. I tried not to be rude but I had to ask this to aunt.

"Aunt Ann, Why do you always wear red? Doesn't it feel weird?" As soon I said it all of them began to laugh but my mum was giving me an evil glare which surely meant.

How could you say that?

My aunt stopped laughing and told me in a nice way. I know how people call her Madam Red becuase she always wear red but still I dont et why she wears red.

"Because my dear Ciel, red suits me well. It's the color of passion the color of liquorices burning the landscape."

And the only thing I could say was. "Oh..."

She smiled and walked away with mum.

Uncle smiled and my told my father that I was a curious child. My father just smiled and we all went to meet other guest.

After some time I got really bored. There were people coming and meet my dad and me. Mother was with Aunt Ann all the time. My father told me he had that he have to go meet a guest so I should stay here and wait. I was already so bored and now he was leaving me. I just nodded and stand beside the curtains watching the guest eating and laughing. There was a kid crying that he wanted to go home. I could relate to that because it was really boring.

After just a few minutes a women came to me. She was pretty and had intelligent violet eyes. She had light blue hairs. She was wearing a white puffy gown.

She was smiling towards me like I knew her I smiled back and tried to look busy by looking at curtains. Which was really stupid.

"Hello Ciel." The women greeted. " I see hmm..."

She put her fingers on her chin like she was in a deep thought. I don't know it was just me or she had eyes like they had light in them. Staring in them I wanted to do good things. I wanted to be nice to others... Okay that was really stupid but it did seem true.

"You know me?" I asked.

"Oh yes dear, I do know you..." She was going to say something else but dad must have noticed her. He is always is telling me not to talk to stranger.

He frowned at the women and asked.

"And who would you be?"

She smiled steeply and said something that I wanted to kick her.

"Oh, I just saw this cute kid and could not help wonder who is it?"

Firstly, I hate when people call me cute. I am a boy and is against men's dignity to be called cute. I remember so many people calling me cute.

Secondly, wasn't she the one coming and she knew my name but my dad seemed too relaxed and smiled at her. The women smiled in return, stared me in a strange way and moved away.

"Oh Ciel I have told you so many time's not to talk with strangers."

"Come on dad." I said in an irritated way. "I am a big boy now I can..."

I noticed my mum coming towards us with some other guests.

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Ciel: It is against my dignity to be called cute.**

**Me: Yeah whatever, but you must admit you are cute.**

**Ciel: Sabestine, tie her upside down from the ceiling fan.**

**Sebastian: Yes my lord!**

**Me: Hey!**


	3. Chapter 3

Today something happened I was not expecting. I know that my dad works the queen as watch dog. He says it's an honorable thing but most of the times he is worried about me and mum. Because of this lame phobia I am home schooled because he thinks his enemy would come attacking. Dad was looking very uncomfortable today. I think mom knew what exactly was up because she would already have asked dad what was the problem. Near lunch time I got the news.

Dad introduced me to a guy. He had pale skin and incredible red eyes. His hairs were black and he was really handsome... well not as much my father but he was handsome.

He was grinning but that grin was a little too weird. It was creepy like I was his next meal. I shrugged and said hello.

"Ciel, this is Sebastine." He said.

I suddenly remembered the person I saw in garden looking at me. What was he doing here?

"He is ours... your butler."

"WHAT?" I screamed no way, I can't have a butler. I know my dad was concern about me but not a butler that was too much.

"No objection Ciel, please." Dad said in a pleading tone like he was desperate.

I opened my mouth to say something but Teresa beat me to it.

"But my lord, Ciel is well protecting inside the mansion then why..." She probably wanted to say more but dad raised his hand. He smiled at Teresa like they shared an inside joke.

"I know what you mean but you are not always with him outside."

Okay! That was a strange thing to say. I mean with her frail body how she protect me.

"And Ciel, do you have objection?"

Of course I have but I didn't said anything it won't be a good idea. But when dad is determined no one can change his mind.

I shook my head.

In a weird way my butler was staring at me. I don't know but his stare was making me feel uneasy.

"I shall do my best to protect my young lord."

My dad nodded, winked at me and then went away.

Yeah, sure he would have felt proud of himself for makin me miserable.

I walked to my room. The butler guy followed me which was not to mention annoying. I tried to tell him he could do something else but noooo he had to stay with me.

Even in the room he was with me which felt really uneasy I could not do anything so I began conservation.

"Who did you work for before me?"

"No one I have been newly appointed as a butler."

"So, you can and fight and do stuff like that?"

"I can fight really well."

"Yeah, well um... you got family?"

"No!"

He said it like that clear everything up.

At noon I got a good news mom & dad were going to Paris. Of course I won't be able to go and will stay here but that the fun. No one to stop me I could do whatever I wanted. They were leaving tomorrow. I was happy but there was a butler to think about. And of course Finneh was coming. He worked in mansion but was MINE only and best friend. He went to see his parents in a village and was supposed to be coming tomorrow surely I will have a lot of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry that was a short chapter.<strong>

**Ciel: Yeah it was, why can't you write proper English you know I speak proper English.**

**Me: That is because I live in modern world and you are from an old time.**

**Ciel: Hey!**

**Me: What I am telling the truth. Now do the disclaimer or I will punch and Sebastian is not here to protect you.**

**Ciel: Whatever! Extremist does not own me and black butler she is too not worthy for it.**

**Me: That's it you are getting my punch.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it is a weird chp. Trust me I wrote it in few mins in a hurry**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. There was a bright light in the room I shielded my eyes from it. I adjusted to the light and I tried to sit but pain shot through my body. My hand and head was bandaged. I remembered everything that had happened.<p>

I was kidnapped by crazy kidnappers and saved by a creep butler.

What a day...

I sat up looking around. I was in my room. Glad to be back.

By the support of other things I was able to stand but because of weakness I fell on the bed again.

Finneh entered my room. Was I glad to see him? Yes, I was.

He looked troubled but seeing me he sighed in relief.

"Ciel, you had me so worried." He sat near me. "You were asleep for a whole day."

"I am fine now. When did you come?" I asked. But before I could answer the door again opened from which Lizzy with Aunt Ann came.

They both looked like they had been crying and I felt really bad for making them worry so much.

"Ciel, you are okay. I was so worried." Lizzy came running. She hugged me to tight that I thought I won't be able to breathe again. Then aunt hugged me.

"I am fine. Just a little dizzy." I smiled which surely lightened the mood.

"I thought... something bad had happened." My aunt choke out. As usual she was wearing a red dress. Her hairs were lose.

Lizzy was wearing a blue gown. Her blond hairs were curled in twists. Her smile was always cheerful.

Finneh had black hair with dark brown eyes. His clothes were as usual dirt like he had been rolling in mud.

"Sebastian told us what happened." Finneh said. "Your butler is really cool he killed all of the men there. Police found no survivor."

Yeah well, he is not a human. Well I knew that much. Maybe he was some kind of undead muster. He just was still alive after that bullet through his head.

That was way too weird for human.

With the help of the others I was able to walk. They all instead not to walk more and restrain myself so they left me in the bed to rest. After they were gone Sebastian came.

"My lord if you need..."

"Sebastian, how did you survive the bullet?" I asked.

His smile disappeared. He looked me in the eye, I glared back.

"My lord, it's your imagination I never got shot by a bullet."

"Don't lie to me." I said sternly.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"You will be scared."

"I won't be."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said. He sighed and came forward. I was not scared of him. It was just weird thinking he was not dead.

"I am a demon."

"A demon?"

"Yes."

I knew who demons were. They were a myth, they made contract with humans and then devour their soul. But as much I remembered I never made a contract. I am sure I would have remembered if I made such a deal.

"But then what are you doing here? I never made a contract with you?"

He raised his eye brows. And I realized I have taken this news way too lightly. He told me he was a demon and I believed it. Maybe because all my life I have believed in these stuff. Others would call me stupid but I knew in my heart that there were demons and angels.

"I am here because I want to be like a human for a little time."

Now that was the lamest excuse in the history. I knew he was here for something else and I knew he won't tell me. My butler walked out of the room closing the door behind.

Okay? I thought maybe I am going crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: You liked it?<strong>

**Ciel: No.**

**Me: BUT WHY?**

**Ciel: Bcz u suck.**

**Me: You suck too.**

**Ciel: What did you say weirdo?**

**Me: Um... nothing. I don't own any thing and I got to go cuz Ciel is giving me a evil glare!**


End file.
